How to train your Junior
by Black.bloodied.rose
Summary: This is how to piss off your boss, and Ronald does it best. M/M - Don't like don't read. Read and Review please!


**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! Long time no see. Anyway, this is a blurb for Trekkiechick (Again) Please enjoy!

**Warnings**: YAOI (Boy on boy), Bondage and all that fun stuff. Don't like it? DON'T READ.

Please **Review** if you'd like~ Just let me know what you thought, it'd be super appreciated!

* * *

It was a hard scene to describe, William mused, legs crossed in a high backed lounge chair. Yes, hard indeed. The light that filtered through the room was that of the moon, full and bright against the warm spring air that mussed the light curtains. The light fell across the wooden cabinets housing the books with worn spines from many careful uses. The floor was a teak, rich and matched well with the mahogany paneling of the walls. The ceiling was an alabaster, pot lights hidden along the edging. But all of that was relatively easy to describe, most certainly. He'd been in this room for many years, his own bedroom. He was most certainly used to it and could describe it like one may the back of one's hand.

No, no. It was the scene playing out on the bed about ten feet away that was hard to describe.

It had all started about five hours ago. Ronald Knox had left work twenty-three minutes early, alerting William through delayed mail by the hand of Grell Sutcliff. It had reached his desk ten minutes before the end of the day alerting the senior that he was gone. If that hadn't bothered him enough, the fact that Ronald had gotten next to nothing done that day most certainly did. It had taken over thirty minutes to root though the mess that dominated Ronald's office to find what was vital and several things that needed to be done ASAP. He had spent the rest of his evening in his desk with a solid two hours' worth of papers that weren't meant to be his.

None of this had bothered him too badly. It was his job after all and new recruits needed time to settle into their line of work. It always took them a while, though Ronald was taking longer than most. He was normally a bit of a joy to be around though. The two had grown rather close of late, much to Sutcliff's chagrin. It had started as dinners, movies, then to more extremes. But that had changed of late. Ronald was out more, there was more work for William and over all the time spent together had diminished to only a few minutes at work and even that was just handing over papers.

He'd left at around quarter to eleven. Overtime had simply become part of his daily schedule; work began at seven in the morning, sharp. It ended whenever it happened to.

The streets leading to William's flat were still awake. It was a rather youthful neighbourhood. He'd thought about moving many a time but the simple thought of having to take time off of work to carry tons of books from one corner of the city to another was somewhat tiresome. And so he stayed put.

The roads were tidy enough, cobblestone with sidewalks and little square hedges in planter boxes outside the front doors of the apartment complexes. It was bright enough tonight that there wasn't really a need for the antique streetlamps that lined the street but their heralded the way anyhow.

Loud music came from one such doorway. It opened to a little square of green where some of the newer reapers bobbed back and forth, talking loudly with drinks in their hands. Not a one paid attention as William slowly passed, taking the scene in with appraising eyes and a slight scowl. To these people he was nothing but another infuriating shadow of a memory of a hard day at work. And nothing they wanted to have anything to do with out of work hours. Nor within as it seemed.

He paused for a second, only a split second as a flash of blond caught his eye. Not a lot of reapers had blond hair. If it was to be dyed it had to be run through a series of protocol that not many were willing to go along with. Far too time consuming for these fast paced kinds of people. Oh sure, Eric Slingby had gone through with it, as had some of the others, but those were few and far between. If some youth had changed his or her hair color without permission there would be hell to pay and it would come in the form of William T Spears. And it didn't matter how much alcohol was affecting their mind when they did it.

But the person was neither a drunken youth, nor someone who had dyed his hair without permission. No. He came through the crowd, red cup of beer in one hand and the hand of a blond in the other. A tall blond, almost taller than Ronald with long curls falling down her back and a piece of clothing that William couldn't even begin to call a dress. It was all but a black fitted tube with sequins.

William scowled, stopping and leaning against the lamp post, crossing his arms and ankles in succession.

The youth stopped, taking a swig from the red cup and sliding his hand around the girl's waist, smirking that Ronald smirk that always popped on around blonds. No, not just blonds. Girls. No... not just girls but people he found attractive. No... just people in general. Things with heart beats. Not even. William sighed and uncrossed his ankles; he didn't even know why he'd stopped. It was none of his business what his employees did outside of work hours.

But he paused as the girl smirked; laying a hand to Ronald's chest and leaning far too close for William's comfort. Lips met for a fraction of a second, the song ended and Ronald pushed her back, smirking and leaning to say something into her ear.

"Mr. Knox." The boy jumped as the music started up again and he slowly turned, looking as William crossed the street, every click of his heels against the cobblestone made Ronald's smile fade.

"Ah, William..." He swallowed and tried to keep the smile going, "On your way home? Kinda late isn't it?"

"Very. Can I have a word?" He gestured to the sidewalk and Ronald swallowed again. His hand had dropped from the girl's waist the second he'd seen his boss and now he slowly handed her the cup.

"I'll be back, Trace." He stepped away, leaving the girl with a slightly confused look but took a sip of the beer and turned back to the party. William held his ground as Ronnie braced one hand on the top of the fence and vaulted over, landing about five feet from his boss, "What's up?"

"Trace?"

"Tracy. I just shortened it."

"You shortened Tracy. How lazy do you have to be?"

"It's casual, not lazy." He scuffed his sneaker along the sidewalk and shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly finding the fence terribly interesting to stare at. "What's up?"

William gave him a long hard look. He was still in his work clothes, more or less. The tie was looser and the shirt untucked, the coat and vest missing. His hair was in good order though, so were his glasses and he looked like he hadn't had too much to drink yet. "You... you left work to come to a party?"

Ronald's face tightened and he swallowed for the third time in about three minutes. "W-well, I needed to drop some stuff at home and that kinda thing." He ran a hand back though his hair, "I didn't have anything to do anyway. Not really that is."

"Nothing to do?" William settled back on his heels, folding his arms, "I can only beg to differ."

The hand went through his hair again, "I'll do it tomorrow, promise."

"Already done."

"Huh?" He looked up, green eyes catching the light, vibrant and with a degree of youth that William's were now lacking, hidden in the shadow as he looked down at Ronald.

"I do not enjoy repeating myself when it is evident you've heard."

"You did it? Is that why you're late?" His serious face broke and he grinned, "Gee, William, I don't know what to say, you didn't have to do that. I'm sure you're tired and all that."

"It wasn't because I wanted to Ronald." His eyes narrowed and Ronald's smile fell very quickly, "It's because you neglected your duties. When you do that everyone else in the office has to pay a consequence, and I think it's only fair if you do as well."

He looked down, taking a long breath though his nose, "It'd only be fair."

"Come with me."

"Huh?" Ronnie looked back up, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to peer past the shadows cast by the street lamp over William's face. "Now?"

"Right now." A hand reached out, securing a grip on Ronald's upper arm and he began to walk, dragging the youth along behind him.

"But William! I'm at a party. You can't just take me away like this!"

"Can't I?" He'd moved the Ronald could see his expression, cold, hard, not a single line creasing his face. His hair and glasses were perfect and an overwhelming feeling that seemed to exude from him made Ronald fall silent. They walked like that for a bit, reaching the building where William dwelled before they spoke again, "You have lipstick on your face."

"Ah." Ronald bushed, scrubbing desperately at his mouth as William dropped his grasp, the doorman opening the door for them to step though, "You saw that, eh?"

"Well, you weren't exactly trying to hide it."

"Well no..." His voice petered out and a hand was pressed against his back as he was pushed into the elevator.

The button for the top floor was pressed by a leather clad hand, the pent house suit. Ronald had only visited once. If the two ever did anything together it was at Ronnie's little apartment on the other side of town or a hotel once or twice. He didn't look up, he could feel William next to him, not touching but he was there, so very close. The whole elevator was mirrored, golden gilding and the hand bars reflecting with the pot lights. There was a ding as they reached the top floor and the doors slid open.

William unlocked his door with a house key on a lanyard and pushed the door open, gesturing for Ronnie to step in before him. He was tight lipped, not as much as a glimmer of humor in his eyes as he pushed the hesitating youth through.

"Shoes off." Was the order, and Ronald could do nothing but oblige as William removed his own jacket the shoes, loosening his tie and letting out a long sigh, "You make things so difficult, Ronald Knox."

"I don't mean to, sir." His words were hardly a mumble, scuffing his stocking feet against the hardwood.

"Speak up."

"I don't mean to, sir." He couldn't keep the edge out of his voice and William sucked a breath through his teeth, eyes narrowing.

"Taking a tone, are we Mr. Knox?"

"No sir."

"No sir?" He gave a humorless laugh, a sound that no one heard and then lived to tell the tale, "You really do think you're something, don't you? Leaving work early, ignoring your work, picking up girls at parties, and now sassing me. You really are something."

Ronald had paled. William was using an odd tone, it was warm but emotionless, strong but lenient. He wasn't sure what to feel. Either he was going to be let off with a severe reprimand or die. Nothing in between.

"Follow." Ronald did so, keeping his eyes on his socks, and, only once William has passed him, did he look up. William had his head held high, shoulders squared with a definite goal in mind, not one that Ronald was too keen on knowing at the moment. Ronald shuffled along behind him, though the white-modernistic kitchen, open concept and almost unused looking. No used dishes or things left on the counters, not a plate out of place. The hall before them stretched to the double white French doors and William pushed them open, stepping into his bedroom and something cold slid down Ronald's spine.

"William...?"

"Yes?"

"Are you...?

"I don't think you're in a position to be asking questions at the moment." He turned, folding his hands behind his back and seeming to wait as Ronald slowly stepped in, fidgeting with his tie. His feet shuffled, not sure as to what to do. William just stood, watching him with both a skeptical and hostile eye, not giving an inkling as to what he wanted Ronald to do exactly.

"Listen, I really didn't-"

"And now you're giving orders too? Audacious."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"And back tracking as well. Apologies never have worked before, have they." He dropped his hands to his sides, "As I said, for your lacking of responsibility there will be consequences and I'm afraid I'm going to add personal fuel to the fire." There was suddenly a hand placed splayed against Ronald's chest, pushing his backwards and his stumbled.

"I'm not understanding, William!"

"Not understanding, ah, shall I clarify?" He smiled, cold and emotionless. No, there was emotion, it was hidden and masked behind the careful layers of plastered on ice and seriousness. Yes, he was upset, really upset.

"Willia-" Then he kissed him, a deep heated kiss that the man was all too good at, erasing the world around them as though it was nothing but a faint suggestion. The hand was still planted on Ronald's chest, though it has stopped making he walk backwards, and it burnt. He pushed back into the kiss, teetering up onto his tiptoes and William gave him a shove. The backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto the comforter, being shocked back to reality far faster than he had wanted to.

"I'll clarify even more. When we went out for dinner, when I bought you coffee when we... did that," He waved his hand absentmindedly as though referring to the kiss, "I'm assuming it's because we feel the same way, am I correct?" Ronald gave a little muted nod, "Then why... Trace?" His voice fell to a harsh whisper and Ronald's face relaxed a bit.

"Are you jealous?" He hadn't realized he's said it until William's face hardened and he leaned over him.

"I beg your pardon."

"W-well, at the party you saw me give her a kiss. I didn't mean anything by it. Honest!"

"Honest?" He snorted and stood back up, "Pants off."

"Pant-"

"Now." Ronald swallowed and hurriedly got onto his knees, shaking hands struggling with the belt on his pants as William waited, hands returning to fold behind his back. "And try to keep the insubordination to a minimum this evening. You're on thin ice as it is."

"Yes sir."

"Correct answer." The pants fell to his knees, showing off the white boxers underneath and William gave him appraising once over, "Those as well. Off." Ronald swallowed again and slowly did so, the blush making its way up his neck and he looked away. It wasn't the first time William had seen his without pants. Not by a long shot. But it was the first time he's not really known what was about to happen. "Now let's see, Ronald. What have you done today? You left work early, without alerting me, shall I remind, and for a party. You did not complete your assigned tasks and you and... Trace... found each other a little too tempting. Correct?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Shall we assume that is four offenses?"

"Yes sir."

"Then four punishments." He counted them off on his fingers and Ronald tried not the meet the eyes watching his so very carefully. A hand reached out, slipping Ronald's tie off, "You won't be needing that, now will you." Ronald nodded again, this time more hesitantly, keeping his gaze locked on the floor to the left of William's legs as his tie was removed. "Knees then. By the headboard."

He did so, even more hesitantly then before as William turned his back to him, opening the top drawer of his dresser and rummaging around. Well, not rummaging. William didn't rummage. Instead he systematically sorted, setting a few things on the top of the dresser. The sounds of unwrapping things and gently extracting them from a rather full drawer were the only sounds, aside from the gentle creak of the bed as Ronald moved.

"William..."

"Did I say you could speak?"

"You didn't say I couldn't."

William turned slowly, his expression almost unreadable, he wasn't upset really, slight frustration perhaps. But there was a much stronger overlying expression. Was it amusement? He couldn't rightly tell. "Hands out." Ronald did as asked automatically as William approached, hands limp and wrists extended. "Good." He wrapped Ronald's tie around then, twisting some rather elegant looking knots before jerking him towards the headboard, fastening it to the upper bar. "Stay."

"Haven't much choice, do I?"

"What did I say about keeping the insubordination to a minimum?"

"Sorry sir."

"Better."

He returned to the dresser, gathering things again and Ronald adjusted himself. The bar was too high to lie down, but too low to sit up completely, leaving him in a slight bent position, ass in the air. Appropriate, he supposed, seeing as what sort of punishment he was expecting.

William moved back beside him, placing a few things on the bed behind him. Even if Ronald craned his neck he couldn't see exactly what they were. Well, he started guessing pretty soon as his legs were spread, the metal bar being attached to his ankles.

"I hate spacers! Is that necessary, Will...?"

"I said this was a punishment, didn't I? I'm not doing this to cater to your needs." His voice had gone cold again, painfully so and Ronald fell silent, focusing his gaze on the pillows underneath him. "Your tie is number one. This," He pulled slightly on the bar, "Is number two."

"Then there are two more?"

"Oh, brownie points for you." He voice tightened into a tone Ronald dreaded, sarcasm that you could spread on toast. A hand slid between his legs, followed by a quiet clicking noise.

"Cock ring? Really?" He huffed and there was a sharp smack as William whacked him across the backside.

"About enough with the running commentary, understood?"

"Yessir." Ronald hardly could manage a mumble.

"Good." It was a drawn out word, a part of a sigh and William picked the last item up off the bed. Ronald was still trying to get used to the position to really take notice. He wasn't the most comfortable position he'd ever been in, and now, with the bar holding his legs apart, it was even less so.

William's gloves dropped to the floor. They were his spring ones, still leather but nor as bulky as the ones he wore in winter, almost skin tight.

Ronald Knox had gotten to know those gloves very, very well. But that's a story for another time. A time when he was gagged with one, perhaps not the same pair that William was wearing now though. He'd practically bitten though the finger of the glove, and not the one that had been put in his mouth. It's a long story.

"Ah!" What he assumed was a finger pushed into him, it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, slow, careful, dipping back and forth at its leisurely pace. A second was added as Ronald slowly relaxed, staring down at the pillows and counting the seconds in between his breaths. He was shaking, and not just his body, his breath as well, soft whispered moans as the fingers scissored. "W-william..."

"I, again, did not give you permission to speak." He moved again, harshly this time and Ronald let out a cry, arching his back down. "Or do that. You're working up to yet another punishment."

"I-I haven't gotten number f-four yet."

"And you've got a fifth coming very soon..."

"William!"

"That's it."

The fingers pulled out and something else moved in, it was cold, inanimate, "W-william!"

"Silence." The vibrator slid into place, pushing painfully against him and he grit his teeth so not to whimper out loud. William had never done anything like this before, never. Sure, sometimes he was mean, but only to a point.

"W-will, please. I'm sorry. I won't leave work again early, I-I'll even do overtime! Promise! And... and get everything thing in on time. J-just you please... let it be you."

"That was your last warning Knox." He stood, leaving the vibrator motionless as he walked back to the dresser, pulling something out, "I did tell you there would be consequences."

"Will..." The ball gag was fastened, keeping his jaw open and clipping behind his head.

"There. Make as much noise as you please." And he flicked the 'On switch.'

Ronald's eyes widened, back instantly arching and pulling at the ties at his wrists. It felt weird, cold, foreign. The words he tried to call, apologies, his boyfriends name, a few "Oh FUCK"s, were all slurred by the gag and he closed his eyes, straining against the ties.

The cock-ring was already causing some problems of its own, pinching slightly and sending a whole new wave of feeling down his spine and into his hips that pushed back and forth as though trying for some leverage. He panted, looking back to try to make eye contact with his lover but William had moved. Sitting now in one of the over-stuffed arm chairs with the newspaper on his lap, his legs were crossed, his head resting in the palm of one hand. He wasn't even watching.

"Ah...ah!" That was certainly a noise he could get around the gag, about the only noise in fact. William glanced up slightly at the sound, pursing his lips before looking back down, clearly unamused.

He pressed his hips back again, arching his back, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn't cold anymore, no, not in the least. Whatever sort of lubricant Will had used was heating up, and fast. He bucked again, yanking at his wrists in a desperate attempt to loosen himself, for what purpose he wasn't entirely sure.

It hurt.

William was still reading his paper and Ronald managed another try at his name, it was broken in half by a cry at a rather intense vibration, god knows what William had set the silly thing to.

"Ir...Ah! W-w...Mm." Well, he wasn't getting anywhere. Though it had drawn a bit of attention as William glanced up again, adjusting his glasses.

"Speak up Ronald, no sense in mumbling." Was that a smirk?

"Wi-rrr!" Okay, it was an honest attempt at his name and William slowly folded his paper, setting it to the side, folding his hands in his lap and turning his focus to the boy on the bed. Ronald let out another, longer moan, curing his toes and pulling at the spacer as he shifted himself again, almost choking himself on the gag. He was moving his hips in time with the vibrations now, or trying at least. He'd given up on words even just a minute in, giving up on most things to be honest. Trying to free himself from the knots, working the gag out of the way with his tongue. He'd resorted to squeezing his eyes shut, trying to fight the tears, more from frustration than anything else, that were threatening to escape his lids.

William was watching intently now, eyes sliding the length of his body, slowly, appraisingly. His body language still portraying someone that perhaps was enjoying a quiet evening at home, listening to classical music perhaps after a good homemade dinner. Even on the side of slightly drowsy, like this was the last song of the evening before a nice rest in a freshly made bed. Except for the smirk, no, the smirk was calculated, cold though not exactly malicious.

Then his stood, moving to the bed, standing there for a second before reaching out and snapping the ball-gag undone, letting it drop to the bed.

"William..." His shirt was being slid up his back by the warm fingers, kisses being placed down his spine, sucking, nipping and he moaned again, the fingers making their way to his chest. William was mumbling something into his neck, his words punctuated by kisses against his hot skin. "W-what?"

"Let me hear your voice, please." They were earnest words and Ronald only just realized the tears had escaped long ago, they only now stopping.

"Will...A-ah!" He bucked, "P-please!"

"Please what, Ronald?" The words were sliding down his spine.

"I can't. Fuc-Ah! No m-more!" His head dipped forwards, mouth open as though trying desperately for the release he desired. "P-please!"

"I never really was one for begging, Ronald."

"William!" He bucked again, well more threw his head back, hips lifting sharply and he vaguely felt William smirk against his neck.

"Little louder if you'd please."

He let out a long moan, "I can't do this... please. Off." He bit into his lip, a particularly hard vibration blurring his vision to white aided by another swell of salt water. Fingers quickly brushed the tears away and there was an awful feeling as the vibration was turned off and slowly, terribly slowly, pulled out. Ronald whimpered, pushing his face into his shoulder trying to wipe away the tears as he was left empty. The next to go was the spacer, finally being able to move his legs properly gave zings of pain down right to the tips of his toes.

William was more hesitant with the restraint Ronald was dying to have removed, a finger teasing around the ring until Ronald was practically begging. It came off slowly, carefully and Ronald squirmed.

So very close.

He came in three quick strokes, back arching, hands tightening around the ropes that still held them in place. The name of his senior catching on his tongue and spilling as his eyes closed. He practically collapsed, hanging from his ties until William, rather hurriedly, undid them. Ronald had his eyes closed, breathing hard and ragged as he rolled over onto his back.

He felt the covers slowly come up to cover him, William's hands beginning a very gentle massage on his aching shoulders and then nothing.

The sun was high when he finally awoke. Blinking the blur from his eyes and staring up at the alabaster ceiling. It was still dark in the room, thanks no doubt to the curtains that had been drawn before William had evidentially joined him in the bed. And joined him be had. He'd taken off his work clothes after Ronald had drifted, and changed into a pair of loose-fitting grey sweat pants. He looked... good. No glasses, hair messy against the pillow, face calm.

Ronald shivered, checking the red marks around his wrists and tasting where the gag had bitten in. William was so warm beside him now, so innocent looking, quite the opposite of how he appeared in his waking hours.

The dark-haired man stirred slightly, long fingers twitching from where they lay prone on the pillow next to him, his skin almost the same color as the pillow cover. His eyes blinked open slowly, completely unfocused and sleepy, squeezing them closed in an expression that would have looked far more natural on Alan Humphries face.

"William?"

The man blinked again then slowly reached over, picking his glasses up from where they lay on the night stand and popping them on his nose before looking back at the boy.

"Oh, Ronald, good morning." He lay back down, flat on his back, stretching his legs out and covering his mouth at a yawn.

"Good morning indeed." Ronald squirmed onto his side, sliding closer to the other man and resting his head on his chest, enjoying the aching in his lower back. William was so much more docile when he first woke up; it was as though the stress of his job hadn't hit him yet.

William ran a hand back through his hair and blinked up at the ceiling, "Sore?"

"Kinda."

"My apologies."

"I can always get my revenge." Ronnie smirked and sat up. He was one of those sorts of people that if he woke up on his own accord he was ready to go.

"Revenge is it?"

"Yep."

"Might have to give me a chance to wake up first." He stretched his arms above his head this time and Ronald beamed.

"I don't like waiting."

"Oh, I very well know what." He smirked, the William coming back into his expression and Ronald played a teasing hand down the flat expanse of William's chest, pleasantly toned, to his lower abdomen.

"And you're not going to fight me?"

"I was horrid to you last night Ronald, I do believe, for once, I am prepared to take a dose of my own medicine. " He nodded as though accepting his fate though not really expecting it as Ronald knelt, took a firm hold on William's waistband and gave a yank downwards. His eyes widened, jaw slackening slightly and immediately sitting up, almost to the point of cracking Ronald in the forehead with his own.

"You sleep without undergarments? Wouldn't Grell love to hear about this." Ronald grinned and William's teeth tightened.

"Ronald..."

"Now lay down. I heard you say you couldn't fight me loud and clear."

And to Ronald's surprise he did. Not without a grumble and a hiss between his teeth, but he did. Laying back so he was on the pillow, hands behind his head. His eyes were narrowed, lips pinched, but he had done as Ronald had said.

"Do you... do you feel bad about last night?" Ronald's eyebrows went up as he ghosted his fingers down William's length.

"Of course I do." Not as much as a shake to his voice, watching rather emotionlessly as Ronald brought him to full length, his jaw tightening the slightest.

"Well then, I get to have my fun." Ronald smirked, lowering to touch the tip of his tongue to William's member and the older man gave a long sigh.

"As you please."

"Good." He bobbed down, touching his teeth and slowly dragging back up, nipping all the way up and making William's back lift off the bed.

"Ronald Knox!"

"So you like taking it as much as dishing it out eh?" He grinned, "Goody."

* * *

"You look tired, honey." Sutcliff was sitting on her desk, yes_ on, _nail file in hand as the blond tottered in, carrying an armload of papers. "Did it work?"

"Hm?"

"Oh come on, not going to tell the mastermind?" She grinned a toothy smile and slid from her perch, waltzing to stand before him. "Did it work?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ronald dumped the pile of papers on his desk and sank behind it with a long sigh.

"I don't know." Grell mimicked him, pulling a face and placing her palms flat on the desk, "Setting the kiss up with you and my darling. Did you get his attention? I mean, you did vanish. Or was that for real work?"

Roald had paled slightly.

"Ronnie, I want details." Her voice rose, "Was he terribly, wonderfully cruel? What did he do? What did you do?"

"Grell." The red-heads jaw dropped at the cold voice from behind her, "My office. Now."

"William walked me to the office just now." Ronnie muttered and Grell sighed, gritting her teeth before turning with a flounce to face the stony man behind her, arms crossed and jaw set.

"Just you and me, Will? How scandalous! What's a woman to do?"

* * *

If you liked it even a little bit please let me know what you thought by hitting the "Review" Button! Thank you!

**BBR~**


End file.
